One Way Or Another
by Axel-Seme
Summary: Demyx tries to seduce Zexion. Demyx causes disasters. Demyx musters up that courage that Myde had. PWP for Hannah. Also, for Dexion day.


This is a present to my cousin's friend. Also, a present to all of you on Dexion day! Not as wonderful as Zemyx day, but still amazingly fabulous.

What she wanted was: "Demyx seducing Zexion." This, ladies and gentlemen, is the result.

o0.0o.o0.0o.o0.0o

One Way Or Another

o0.0o.o0.0o.o0.0o

Demyx was about ready to give up. He was no good at this. It was hopeless. He'd tried three times, and all of them did not end well. _At all._

Myde never had a romantic bone in his body. He had been all rock-and-roll. Typical star, only hooking up with groupies and never wanting something more. He had laughed at all those stupid saps with girlfriends or boyfriends. Who needed someone to spend your money and whine at you when you forgot anniversaries or birthdays? Not him. Wham, bam, thank you, ma'am. Or sir...

But Demyx was different. His change from Somebody to Nobody had altered his personality. He had lost confidence and become friendlier. For the past three years, since that day, it seemed he didn't have a _non_-romantic bone in his body. He remembered it too well.

Demyx had been picked up by Ansem and brought to the castle. After had had changed into his huge black coat, he had been brought to meet the other members outside the room he liked to call the Hall of Tall Chairs. There _he_ was. Those deep blue eyes had tailed up his form and then locked with his own. _'Zexion. Number VI. Pleasure to meet you.' _The voice was calm and collected, as if each word was decided carefully before leaving those tight-lined lips. Demyx hadn't known then, but soon after, he realized he wanted, no, _needed _to get close to that man.

So of course Demyx requested Zexion be his mentor. Saix put up quite a fight, but in the end Zexion won out over Marluxia. After about a year, Demyx had grown accustomed to the man's mannerisms and schedule. He also grew a bit more confident in himself, and started to plot ways of running into him casually.

_"Oh, Zexion! Imagine seeing you here!"_

_Zexion stared at him as if he were wearing a moogle hat. "Demyx, I am always in the library on weekday mornings."_

_Demyx fidgeted. "Oh... really? Never noticed." Zexion was sitting at a group of chairs near the enterance, book propped up on his lap. He was wearing reading glasses that sat low on the bridge of his nose. Demyx dropped into a chair accross from him, making a loud '_POUF_' noise when air left the chair's cushions. He smiled apolligetically at Zexion when he scowled. "So, what're you reading?"_

_Zexion glanced back up from his book. If he were anyone else, that would have been a mild look of shock. But this was Zexion. "I am currently reading Shakespeare's Othello for the fifth time." Then he resumed doing just that._

_"Sounds interesting. I heard Shakespeare is pretty awesome." He peered over, as if he could read the text on the other man's side. "Can I... join you?"_

_This time Zexion lowered the book to his lap with a small sound, and his eyes widened slightly. "What?"_

_Demyx waved his arms in front of himself. "I don't mean use your copy, or anything! I mean, is there like, another copy in here or something? I don't want to look over your shoulder or anything!" _**Liar**_. _

_Zexion picked his book up and didn't spare him a second glance. "Row 2.5 A, fifth shelf up, 27th book from the left."_

_Demyx stood and nodded, walking to the exact point he specified. _

_A moment later, a large crash was heard. Then another. And another. Finally, the enormous shelf on the end crashed down, books and pages flying through the air just short of Zexion's circle of chairs. A hand shot out from the rubble, Demyx's head surfaced and he took in a gulp of air._

_Zexion's glasses slid off his nose and clattered to the floor._

o0.0o.o0.0o

The second time was just about as bad as the first, but had started with Axel hearing Demyx mutter to himself, continued with a plan of making Zexion's favorite French cuisine, and ended with a kitchen full of flames. Demyx was still paying for that one.

Demyx's third attempt at seducing the stoic blue-haired one was the most embarassing.

_After coming back to the castle after a particularly successful solo mission and then composing an entire song in two hours, Demyx had felt like he could take on the world. And maybe that included Zexion. He could do this. Talk to him, man to man, and tell him how he felt. _

_So up he went. He marched right out that door, down the hall way, a door accross and to the left. He raised his hand to the door, and-_

_The door swung open, Demyx's hand knocking Zexion's head with his fist. The shorter man fell backwards, right on his ass, because Demyx had been ready to hit the door. His hand shot to his forhead, touching the red spot. "Number IX, might I ask what the _**hell**_ you are doing!" _

_Not a good sign. Zexion yelling was one thing. Zexion swearing and yelling meant you were about to be robbed of all your senses and wander around aimlessly until you died falling down the stairs or something equally high and with a long fall._

_So Demyx did the thing he was second best at, first being playing his sitar: run. He slammed his door behind him when he was inside and slid to the floor, back to what he thought might be his doom. Maybe tonight was not the night to confront the man face to face. He could write a note! He could write song lyrics, why not a letter to the man that captivated him and he would love if he had a heart?_

_So that's what he did. When he was finished with his heart(less)felt note, he tacked it on VI's door, scurring back to his own dwelling. He peeked out his door, waiting for Zexion to come back. _

_But it seemed not meant to be. Instead of the Schemer, the Assassin waltzed by, glancing at the note and pulling it right off. He opened it and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. A burst of laughter burst from him, and Demyx ran forward, snatching the offending paper from the well-manicured hand. "Why, Demyx, I never knew." The smirk on Marluxia's face made Demyx's flush bright red._

_"Shut up! It's not your's! Why did you read it?" He stuffed the paper in his cloak._

_The pink-haired man lifted a gloved finger and tilted his fellow nobody's chin upwards. "Why not? Things are so much more interesting if you glance at this and that. Just collecting information, IX."_

_Demyx pulled his head away. "Well don't tell anyone!" He tried not to pout or cry, and while successful with the latter, his lower lip jutted out._

_"Oh, don't be so sad, little one. I can think of a way to keep these pretty lips sealed." He narrowed his eyes with a cold smile. "Though it will make you _quite_ sore..."_

o0.0o.o0.0o

And that was why Marluxia's _Graceful Dahlia _shined like a star. And his garden of dangerous flora was properly pruned and watered for two weeks by Demyx. He was indeed sore. His arms fell like they would fall off.

So here Demyx was, three failed attempts, a broken library, blackened kitchen and two bruised arms later.

Maybe he should give up. Hang his hat, so to speak. It obviously wasn't going to happen. Zexion and he. They were too different anyways. The only thing they hand in common was depressing. No hearts. Nobodies. Fighting to regain something lost.

Roxas noticed Demyx down in the dumps and asked him what was wrong. The younger nobody had been away on a mission during his last grand failure, so he informed the blond of Marluxia's evil deeds.

"Demyx, you have got to be kidding me." Roxas crossed his arms over his chest, corners of his mouth turned down. "If you really want something, go for it. Even if it is the creepy bookworm. I say, grow a pair and just tell him."

Demyx sputtered in protest. "B-but- I can't- Last time I tried that! You know how it turned out!" He bit the tip of a gloved finger.

"You didn't go through with it! One thing went wrong-" He waved Demyx's objection away with his hand. "Yes, you hit him. But you could have just said sorry and helped him up and told him. But you ran away. Like you always do. Demyx, I'm pretty sure I could call you the equivalent of a friend to a nobody, so I like you and all, but you have to start facing your problems. C'mon, man." He smacked Demyx's arm with his hand, making the taller man jump. "You just have to suck it up and get on with it. Or get over it."

Demyx thought long and hard about what Roxas had said. He was a man. He did have a pair. He could do this. He wasn't a chicken. He wasn't going to run away. He took a deep breath, then a second. And formed a plan to make it very clear to Zexion how he felt.

o0.0o.o0.0o

Demyx waited until Zexion was alone, of course. The only other nobodies awake at this time of night were Xemnas and Saix, the first who was busy with plotting and the second with staring at the "moon." So he followed Zexion to the kitchen where the shorter man made himself some tea to bring back to his room. It was very tricky to not give himself away as the other man walked down the corridor of rooms, but finally, Zexion pushed open his door. Before it could swing shut, Demyx pushed through.

Zexion turned at the noise, steaming cup in his hand. "IX, what are you doing following me from the kitchen and into my personal room?"

So much for sneaky. "Zexion, I have something I need to let you know." He took a deep breath, puffing up his chest a little.

Zexion looked unimpressed. "Does it have to do with the reason you assaulted me last week?" He took a sip from his cup.

Demyx's chest delfated and he mussed his hair nervously with his hand, glancing at the floor for a moment. "Yes, actually." He took a step closer to the man.

"Good, because I'd like to hear it." He walked over to a small table and set down his tea, gently sitting in a chair pulled up to it. He folded his hand on the table, waiting.

Demyx's breath hitched and then he decided. "Actually, I'm not going to tell you." He stepped closer, closing the distance.

Zexion's brows drew together slightly, confusion clouding his eyes. "Excuse me? You just said-"

"I'm going to show you." With that, Demyx took the last step, leaned down, and kissed him.

It was awkward, him standing and Zexion sitting. The other man was even shorter now than at standing height, and Demyx was sure to get a crick in his neck. And the angle was all wrong. Hard lips pressed to soft ones, A puff of air caught between their faces from Demyx's last breath. It was not a kiss he would have ever pictured.

But it was brilliant. It was Zexion. Who wasn't moving, by the way, and Demyx had just noticed. He mentally cursed at himself and pulled away quickly.

What he never would have expected was a small hand to shoot out and curl behind his neck, hold him in place. "'Bout time." And then their lips met again, Demyx falling to his knees, and the angle was so much sweeter, no crick, and now it was soft lips pressed to hard ones. They moved against each other, some small part in the back of Demyx's mind reeling, but he was all about touch right now, not thought. His hands wound themselves together behind Zexion's head, one creeping into blue hair. Someone opened their mouth, and their tongues met, gliding against one another, not caring about air supply. They both pulled closer, crushing together becoming frenzied. Demyx had been waiting too damn long for this, and apparently, so had Zexion. He'd be sure to ask him later about that. After. Tomorrow. Because he could keep kissing Zexion all night.

But Zexion pulled away finally, just enough so that their lips were touching. "Marluxia told me last week. I never would have thought."

Demyx's eye twitched. He'd be sure to drown that traitor's plants later.

"Really, Demyx." Their lips brushed together as he spoke, feather light. "I thought that only I..." He trailed off.

Bright green eyes widened. He- But he never showed any- Oh, didn't that just take the cake. A spark of confidence flashed through him, and his eyes shimmered hazel for a moment, just like Myde's had been.

"So you feel the same?" Zexion gave a curt nod. "Then I'm sure you won't mind if I do this..." Demyx shifted, pulling the chair so he could kneel in front of it without the table as an obstacle. Before Zexion could protest, his hand reached up, fingers closing on the zipper and yanking it down with one sharp tug.

"IX! What-?" Demyx leaned up, silencing him with a rough kiss. Zexion seemed more than happy to reciprocate, and when Demyx pulled away, he was breathless and even made a small noise of protest.

"Don't pretend you haven't wanted this. You told me you felt the same. I've been waiting to do this to you." Zexion blinked when he saw the other's eyes flash hazel again, sure it was a trick of the dim lighting. He let out a huff of breath and nodded, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Demyx smirked. His gloves were already gone, and he made quick work of Zexion's button and zipper on his pants. There was already a bulge there, and Demyx rubbed slowly, enticing it to stand at full attention. A gasp sounded above his head, and he smiled. He quicked the pace slightly, anxious for what came next. A moan tore itself from Zexion's throat, his eyes closing and his lips parting. He was breathing heavily by now, and when Demyx glanced up, he nearly lost it. He had only imagined that look on his face, and it was so much more intense in reality. Zexion's cheeks were flushed a hand now over his mouth, most likely to stop another sound from escaping. Demyx decided to fix that.

The fingers of his second hand closed around the smaller wrist, pulling it toward his face. The other hand kept its pace on Zexion's captive erection. A small groan left those soft lips, and those deep blue eyes watched him now, wondering what he'd do next. He brought Zexion's fingers to his lips, and closed his mouth over the index finger in front of him, swirling his tongue and sucking.

The way his eyes widened and his lips curled inward were captivating. But Demyx had enough of this teasing. Time for what being someone like Myde had taught him.

He lifted the hand away from his face and set it on his shoulder. He stopped his rythmic touching and pulled Zexion's boxers down just enough to reveal Zexion's cock. Demyx admired it, causing quite the flush to brighten the man's face. It was bigger than he thought. They must be about the same size. He trailed a finger from base to tip, following the vein on the underside. He was rewarded with another gasp, this time louder. He smiled, leaning his face in and tracing the same path with his tongue, eyes locked with Zexion's. He watched them roll back in his head, his mouth gape open with a long groan, and felt two hands tighten in the hair at the back of his head.

He licked and stroked, finding that places that made Zexion try to buck off the chair. He had to press one hand against the other man's hips to keep him in place. He brought his tongue to the slit, pressing lightly. Zexion made a noise that sounded satisfyingly like a gurgle. He added a bit more pressure and drank in the moans that the other man made. The hands at the back of his head pressed harder and he smiled again.

He suddenly opened his mouth over the tip and sucked, earning a shout from the blue-haired nobody. Pleased, he took more in, and more, until he was deepthroating Zexion's cock. He hummed, and Zexion groaned once again, music to Demyx's ears. He wondered if he could have a soundtrack of this to listen to every night.

Demyx's head raised, then lowered, slowly at first, then picking up the pace as Zexion's breathing became more labored. He bobbed up and down, sucking and occaisionally stopping to delve his tongue into the slit. Zexion had lost any sense he formerly had of trying to keep quiet, and a constant string of moans and gasps filled the air. His fingers were almost painful in the back of Demyx's head, but the man didn't mind.

"D-Dem-yx-" At the sound of his name, he looked up, and when their eyes met, he himself almost came. The passion there, the lust, it was beautiful. He gave a particularly hard suck, and Zexion's head shot backwards, head hitting the back of the chair. He didn't seem to notice. He was so close. Just a bit more...

Demyx sense it, and sped up, hands now on Zexion's waist, holding the man in place lest he break Demyx's face. With another hard suck, Zexion arched from the chair, neck snapping back again, another crack sounding from his skull hitting the chair. His hips jerked, liquid filling Demyx's mouth. He swallowed most of it, a few drops of pearly white falling down on the man's pants while a few more rolled down his lips. Demyx licked them clean and looked up at the spent man.

The hands behind his head relaxed and dropped to his shoulders. Zexion sighed, contented. Demyx smiled and lifted himself up, giving him a peck on the lips. Blue eyes opened a sliver, and a small smile lit those lips.

"Shall we go to bed?" Demyx touched his forhead to Zexion's, moist from their activity.

A shakey breath from the recovering one. "I think we shall."

o0.0o.o0.0o


End file.
